Dari Sayaka untuk Sayaka
by xujiachiaXD
Summary: Cerita Naruse kepada Hoshino mengenai Suzuki-kun selama Hoshino tidak ada di sisinya tepat saat Naruse berada di sisinya. Check it out! ;DD


Original Manga by : Ikeyamada Go

* * *

Tokyo, 14 Mei 2012

Kepada

Hoshino Sayaka,

Namaku Naruse Sayaka. Kamu mungkin tidak mengenalku. Tapi aku mengenalmu. Mungkin ini aneh. Padahal aku adalah seorang aktris yang baru saja melejit namanya. Mungkin tak ada seorang pun di Jepang yang tidak mengenal namaku. Tapi tidak denganku. Aku tidak mengetahui semua nama fans-fansku. Meskipun begitu aku mengenalmu. Padahal sejauh yang kutahu, kau adalah seorang gadis berkacamata, pemalu dan tidak terkenal. Dan aku mengenalmu. Aneh bukan?

Padahal kupikir hidupku lebih sempurna dari hidupmu. Punya kedua orang tua yang menyayangiku sepenuh hati dan mendukung karirku ; pacar yang tampan dan baik; kesempatan untuk berakting dimana-mana... Tidak sepertimu yang hanya bisa berakting diatas panggung sekolah. Hidupku sempurna... namun ada satu hal yang membuatku iri padamu, Hoshino Sayaka. Sau hal kecil yang membuatku ingin menjadi sepertimu. Hal yang membuatku ingin menjadi dirimu. Ah, baiklah. Aku memang serakah. Aku punya banyak hal yang tidak kau miliki dan aku masih menginginkan sesuatu yang adalah milikmu.

Hari itu adalah hari dimana aku mendapat banyak tawaran pekerjaan. Aku baru akan berangkat ke tempat pengambilan gambar sampai para fans berkumpul dan mengerubungi kantor tempatku bekerja. Aku terpaksa melalui jalan belakang. Seharusnya jalan itu adalah jalan rahasia untuk menghindari para fans. Tapi hari itu berbeda. Ada seorang bodoh yang melewati jalan sempit itu dan akhirnya ia menubrukku. Saat itu mungkin ada rasa panik yang menyelimuti pikiranku. Bagaimana kalau orang ini adalah fansku? Bagaimana kalau ia meneriak-neriakkan namaku, meminta foto bersama dan menyuruhku menandatangani bajunya atau bahkan wajahnya? Bagaimana bila aku telat datang ke tempat pengambilan gambar?

Ternyata tidak. Ia tidak meneriak-neriakkan namaku, meminta foto bersama ataupun menyuruhku menandatangani bajunya. Tapi ia menangis. Tentu saja aku terkejut. Mengapa ia menangis? Aku memang pernah melihat ibu-ibu menangis ketika berpelukan denganku. Tapi lelaki ini berbeda. Aku melihat sorot keterkejutan dan kebahagiaan di dalam matanya. Dan aku tahu pasti, itu bukan airmata bahagia karena bertemu dengan idola.

Dan pada saat ia memelukku dengan erat; saat tubuhnya menyalurkan sebuah kehangatan dari perasaan kerinduan yang sangat dalam, saat itulah pertama kalinya aku mendengar namamu, Hoshino Sayaka. Ia memanggil namamu, menyeru-nyerukannya berulang-ulang kali dengan airmata bercucuran, pelukan erat dan kelopak mata terpenjam, seakan-akan menikmati saat-saat ia memeluk tubuhku, dengan pemikiran bahwa aku adalah kau.

Dan pada saat ia mengatakan betapa miripnya aku denganmu; pada saat ia mengatakan seberapa rindunya ia padamu; dan pada saat ia memberitahuku seberapa besar cinta yang mengalir darinya untuk wanita yang terpenting dalam hidupnya...untukmu..., aku mulai iri pada cinta kalian. Mempunyai kekasih yang mencintainya sepenuh hati, pasti perempuan itu bahagia sekali. Bahagia sekali menjadi dirimu, Hoshino Sayaka.

Lalu kemudian, aku bertemu denannya untuk kedua kali. Dan untuk ketiga kali, keempat kali, kelima kali dan berkali-kali seterusnya. Hoshino Sayaka, ada apa dengan kekasihmu? Kenapa ia berkata bahwa orang yang dicintainya kini adalah aku, Naruse Sayaka? Kemana hilangnya rasa cintanya padamu? Kenapa ia begitu cepat melupakan cinta pertama yang sangat penting baginya? Kenapa, Hoshino Sayaka? Jawab aku! Apa karena ia sudah menyerah untuk menemukanmu? Apa kini ia mengejarku karena berharap aku menjadi penggantimu? Dan...kenapa ia baik sekali? Kenapa aku merasa tidak tenang saat bersamanya? Kenapa setiap aku pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh, aku selalu saja berakhir di sisinya? Ah, kenapa bayangan wajahnya tidak bisa lepas dari benakku? Padahal aku sudah punya Takumi...

Hoshino Sayaka, apa dulu kau merasakannya juga?

Dan meskipun ia pernah berkata kalau ia menyukaiku, tapi ia tidak benar-benar melupakanmu, Hoshino Sayaka. Aku tahu itu. Sebab, ia memandangku sebagai kau, dan bukan sebagai diriku sendiri. Ia bersama denganku karena ingin bersama denganmu. Ia memelukku karena ingin memelukmu. Ia tersenyum karena ingin tersenyum padamu. Ia melindungku karena ingin melindungmu. Itu saja. Bukan karena itu aku.

Aku sungguh ingin menjadi seperti kau, Hoshino Sayaka. Gadis lembut berambut kuncir dua, berkacamata kotak, memiliki senyum yang manis dan berimange seperti kelinci. Bukan sepertiku yang kasar, galak, suka menyembunyikan perasaan dan berkepribadian gelap seperti kucing. Kuharap aku adalah kau. Kuharap kau adalah aku. Tapi, tidak mungkin, bukan? Tentu saja kita tidak bisa membagi dua orang yang kita cintai. Ia mencintaimu sepenuh jiwanya, Hoshino Sayaka. Hatinya, pikirannya...semuanya dipenuhi olehmu. Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan atau memutus ikatan hati kalian berdua. Tidak terkecuali aku...

Tapi, mengapa? Mengapa ia menyelamatkanku dari jurang? Mengapa ia bertaruh nyawa demi keselamatanku? Karena hidupnya hanya boleh dipertaruhkan untukmu. Dan aku bukan kau. Aku hanya seorang Naruse Sayaka. Kenapa ia berusaha sedemikian beresikonya hanya demi aku? Dan...kenapa ia menciumku? Hei, Hoshino Sayaka! Hentikan permainan petak-umpet ini dan cepatlah keluar! Jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan kekasihmu ini! Kalau bisa, cepatlah tarik ia pergi dari hadapanku. Dan jika tidak, rasa suka yang terlarang ini akan menguap dan meledak. Rasa suka yang tidak tertahankan ini... Yang seharusnya kupendam karena tidak berbalas...

Dan tahukah kau, Hoshino Sayaka? Pada saat akan kembali ke Tokyo setelah pengambilan gambar, aku tidak sengaja menonton drama itu. Pada saat mendengar dialog-dialog dalam drama itu; pada saat airmataku jatuh tanpa kuketahui; pada saat ingatan-ingatan itu berputar dengan cepat di kepalaku; ketika bayangan lelaki berambut merah muncul dalam ingatan itu, memujiku dan memanggilku dengan nama lain...aku akhirnya bisa berjumpa denganmu. Akhirnya aku tahu siapa kau. Akhirnya kita bertemu.

Dan tahukah kau, betapa bahagianya aku begitu mengetahui bahwa aku adalah bagian dari dirimu, Hoshino Sayaka?

Dirimu yang baru mengenal jati dirinya,

Naruse Sayaka


End file.
